Outside
by SuperY2JChica
Summary: A type of Song Fic using Stainds "Outside".Chapter 2 is up Steph's POV.Pleas R&R No Flamming :)
1. Outside (Chris POV)

Disclaimer:None....all are Vince McMahon's,Triton Sports and the wrestlers own themselves.  
  
A/N: Chris Jericho toughts of Stephanie McMahon.Staind "Outside" was used....hehe maybe that's where the title came from To all my fellow Smoochy Dreamers *^_^*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And you  
  
Bring me to my knees  
  
Again  
  
All the times  
  
That I could beg you please  
  
In vain  
  
All the times  
  
That I felt insecure  
  
For you  
  
But I leave  
  
My burdens at the door  
  
Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley...erm I mean Stephanie McMahon.The Billion Dollar Pincess,Daddy's little Girl.The filthy,dirty,disgusting trash bag ho...i used to call.Is now....with me. Well not literally with me but were partners.Business partners I'm going to defeat HHH at WrestleMania.To keep the title.....but to make her happy. It might of sound crazy to many people when I agreed to be business partners with Stephanie.They all said "She's a McMahon....she's going to stab you in back" and "You two hate each other eternally don't alline your self with her".Heck I've even hear some "She's gonne use you but if you loose at WrestleMania she's gonna turn on you and tell you it all all a plan to get Hunter to the titles".But I don't see it that way  
  
But I'm on the outside  
  
And I'm looking in  
  
I can see through you  
  
See your true colors  
  
'Cause inside your ugly  
  
Your ugly like me  
  
I can see through you  
  
See to the real you  
  
Everyone sees the Stephanie McMahon that we've all seen stab people in the back...turn on people...hurt people.But i see her for who she really is.....and no it's not what i told her that day on Smack Down.A "calculating convenient genious" i see her...for Stephanie.Not the "slut" people claim she is.I know she's hurting inside like all of us.But she just covers it up with that pretty smile and innocent eyes. But I know what she really is feeling.She's feeling hurt...of what you may ask?. How many times has she and Hunter tried to have a baby? Then she gets the idea to say she is preganat to save her marrige with Hunter. He drops a bomb on her telling that she's a no good lying bitch. Right there on national televison.I was watching backstage when it happend.I was gonna run and kick his ass.....but i didn't.I just sat backstage and watched.Watched Stephanie get dumped on t.v. Watched Stephanie cry.Watched her hurt.  
  
All the times  
  
That I felt like this won't end  
  
Was for you  
  
And I taste  
  
What I could never have  
  
It's from you  
  
All the times  
  
That I've tried  
  
My intentions  
  
Full of pride  
  
But I waste  
  
More time than anyone  
  
That night after Raw I was walking to my lockeroom.With my cocky smart-ass smile.When I heard cries.No not those type's of cries you sick freaks...hold up since when do i start using the ROcks catch phrase?.I'm the Undispuuuuted Champion damn it!.Oh right back to the story.They were weeping cries coming from the production trailer.No I could of just ignored that thinking it was probably Lita crying because her and Matt had another argument.But i went to check who it was.Many will say it was just a "considence" to find Stephanie there.But I don't.......I walked in and I looked at her.Her weeding dress all crumbled up.Her mascara running from all the crying and her once beautiful blue eyes were now red.  
  
"What do you want Jericho?" she mumble "Here to insult me..make fun of me? haven't done that in a while have you?....go ahead Chris shoot...call me a slut a trash bag ho"  
  
I gave her my smart-ass smile.But then it turned into a frown I moved closer and she backed away.Like she did a week ago on Smack Down when me and that Olymppic Jack-ass of Kurt had just won the match. "I'm not going to hurt you" I say.She looked up at me here blue eyes twinkiling.I sit next to her I set my belt next to me.She looks at them and says "Don't you ever leave those?".I smile and say "Living Legend must have his gold at all times".She smiles and looks at me.I reach out and wippe away a tear and smile."Chris I-" "Steph...I know that i wasn't the nicest person in the world to you.....but i just want to appologize to you...for calling you a filthy,disgusting trash bag ho-" "you just had to throw all that in there huh?" she said laughing.I smile and continue "Cause...i know that all those things I said made you hurt inside.....and I know how that feels".She raises her head and lookes at me straight in the eyes and says "You know nothing about hurt Jericho" she said her voice filled with hurt."Steph...you don't know many things about me...when I go out there all the fans boo at me when before they cheeres for me in my matches and promos and smart comments i made.But now they think of me as a joke....a pure joke who cheats his way into winning things...but that's not who I really I'm....and I know your not the person everyone says you are".  
  
But I'm on the outside  
  
And I'm looking in  
  
I can see through you  
  
See your true colors  
  
'Cause inside your ugly  
  
Your ugly like me  
  
I can see through you  
  
See to the real you  
  
That little "encounter" as many will call it realy made me realize how much people are wrong.Wrong about each other,wrong about them selves,wronng about me....wrong about Stephanie.I see her for what she is...for who she is...i see the hurt the pain she has.I don't just see her outside way of being...but i see the inside.She has heart just like all of us.A kind heart......and a kind person who needs to be love.A beautiful person both inside and outside....who's been judged all her life. Stephanie can't just make friends like may of us have the ability to just like that.She needs to trust that person.....they need to prove themselves to her that she can trust them forver.Maybe that's why they say she has no heart or is cold hearted.But eigther way i know their wrong.Because that night in the pruduction trailer I saw the side or Stephanie McMahon that no one has ever seen before.On t.v and even maybe in real life....the most kindest,loving and happy human being.That hour but seemed like forver that we talked to totally forgot about her problems.She forgot about Hunter,she forgot about hhim calling her a bitch and lair,she forgot about her prombles...she even forgot what i used to call her.  
  
All the times  
  
That I've cried  
  
All this wasted  
  
It's all inside  
  
And I feel  
  
All this pain  
  
Stuffed it down  
  
It's back again  
  
And I lie  
  
Here in bed  
  
All alone  
  
I can't mend  
  
But I feel  
  
Tomorrow wil be OK  
  
I Chris Jericho see Stephanie McMahon for who she really is.I know I've been yapping about the same crap over and over again.But when I saw her tell Hunter that she was gonna be the guest Ref at No Way Out.The way she told him......her put all the hurt and pain he gave her in that sentence 'When your WrestleMania title is on the line baby....I'm going to be the special Referee!...Happy Valentines Day Hunter".Now that might sound cold to all of you....but to meit didn't to me....it was her telling Hunter all her pain not only in words but in her eyes.When we were in that ring when I told her that I didn't mean everything that i called her before.I saw that same smile...that same look that she had when we were in the production Trailer.I saw a happy,loving,kind Stephanie McMahon.Now people told me before to step aside with her for a moment and tell her not to stab me in the back.But I know I don't have to do that.  
  
But I'm on the outside  
  
And I'm looking in  
  
I can see through you  
  
See your true colors  
  
'Cause inside your ugly  
  
Your ugly like me  
  
I can see through you  
  
See to the real you  
  
Cause i see the real her.....and she sees the real me...........It's not what we both see in the Outside...it's what we see in the Inside. 


	2. Blurry (Stephanie POV)

Disclaimer:None.Vince McMahon and Triton Sport.The wreslters own themselves....although i would LOVE to own Chris Jericho *evil smirk* mwahahahaha *cough* erm right back the fic lol  
  
Summarry:A type of Squel to "Outside".But this time it's Stephanie's POV.And "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd was used hehe that's where the title came from agian...I'm not good at making up titles lol .No flaming and R&R Please! To my fellow Smoochy Dreamers *^_^* you know who you are.And all the people in the Fan Froum.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything's so blurry  
  
and everyone's so fake  
  
and everybody's empty  
  
and everything is so messed up  
  
pre-occupied without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
My whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
It's ironic how people say that myself and Chris Jericho will never co- exsist. They all though we hated each other.Him calling me a filthy,dirty,disgusting trash bag......the insults.....the laughs....the chants of "slut" feeling the arenas and house shows over and over again. Sure I might have cried a few times and whinned.But those weren't tears of crying form insults.Those were tears of pain. Of what pain? But I list everything? ECW/WCW going out of business my whole stock of the WWF was put to buy that peice of crap of ECW that Shane and that fat bald bastard of Paul told me to buy."Oh come on Steph this will take over the WWF".But did it? No way i trusted Kurt when he told me that he wouldn't turn on the Alliance.He had my trust.As Jericho was elliminated and attacked the Rock something inside me was...glad he did that.I was happy inside thinking that Chris had joined the Alliance.Then Kurt hit Austin with the belt.The pain that I once had before i saw Chris attack the Rock came back.All the problems i had in my life came back.And i saw as Rock 1.2.3 pinned Austin....The WWF lived...and the Alliance died and the power just disolved in my hands.  
  
You could be my someone  
  
you could be my scene  
  
you know that i'll protect you  
  
from all of the obscene  
  
I wonder what your doing  
  
imagine where you are  
  
there's oceans in between us  
  
but that's not very far  
  
Then there was that humiliating thing my father did to me.As i was on my knees holding on tightly to his leg.I felt like a little girl again.Not wanting to let go of my daddy.He kicked me out of the arena made security esscort me out saying "Say bye to Daddy'a Little girl".I was once that Daddy's Little Girl everyone loved.But then the whole "Stephanie betraying" thing came into plan.I met Hunter...and we got married.It was a perfect life.He was happy....I was happy...or so I thought.When Hunter got hurt during his tag team match-up.I walked with him up that ramp behind him.Like I've always done since I married him.I was always the one behind him "hanging on the his coat tail" as JR says.I heard him say "When can I get in the ring?" many peole thought that he was so dedicated...he loved what he did.Dont' get me wrong he does love what he does.But all he wanted was that title that WWF title.That's all that really matter to him.Nothing else...not even his own wife.I stood by him all that time in rehab...during his operation.I was the one their for him never left his side.Until I bought ECW.  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it in my face  
  
this pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it my face  
  
After the Alliance died Hunter was gonna go back the WWF.I had managed to get backstage a couple of times.When he came back that night on Raw everyone loved.I asked him if i can go down with him at ring side.He said no.I could of been out there with him celebrating his success...being happy with him.But i was backstage crying and looking at the montitor as he made his back to the WWF.I'm not saying that I was the one for all his success.....but i helped him.He really didn't appreacite all the things i did for him.The he started to get all weird.Telling me to stay out of his matches.That he wanted to go out there and be alone by himself with out any distractions.Now I may sound bitchy...people say I'm....but I think he wanted to be out there by himself......to have the spotlight. If we would of talked things i wouldn't have to do the things i did after I cost his match on Raw.  
  
Everyone is changing  
  
there's noone left that's real  
  
to make up your ending  
  
and let me know just how you feel  
  
cause I am lost without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
my whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
When JR gave me that idea.At first I didn't feel it was the right thing to do.I thought it was wrong.But i did it anyways.As I stood their in that ring on Monday Night Raw.I called him out telling him that we have to re- new our wedidng vows.As he shouted in my face...i cried....i cried of the pain that i was hiding inside Everyone tells me I'm a bad actress...but I don't care because i wasnt' acting as i cried that night.As i told him "Hunter it's because I'm Preganant!".I felt this shot of pain in my back.I was thinking to myself "Why Steph why did you say that!".As he turned around and looked at me still stunned from the news he smiled....he smiled at me and picked me up and kissed me.The first time he had smiled to me like he did since what seemed like ages.He but his ear over my belly.My heart felt full for some reason.I met up with an actor told him to play my doctor.I payed him......i felt horrible for doing this.But for some reason i still did them.Hunter looked so happy when he saw the picture of the "baby".They told me Kurt came out with a carrige making fun of the "baby".I really wasn't to happy about that one.I told Hunter to ask my father if he would walk me down the aslie.Hoping he'll forget all the pain he cause me....like i forgave him.  
  
You could be my someone  
  
you could be my scene  
  
you know that i will save you  
  
from all of the unclean  
  
I wonder what your doing  
  
I wonder where you are  
  
There's oceans in between us  
  
but that's not very far  
  
When Hunter was set to have a match agaist Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho.I sat backstage and looked at the match.When Kurt hit Hunter with the chair i got up and ran to the ring.Chris Jericho cornerd me in the ring.He blue eyes looking at me....not filled with hate but filled with compassion.Kurt was right behind him then Hunter came to the rescue.And hit both men down.He hugged me tightly saying "Baby I love you".That was the only time I could say I was truly happy since all of this started.Then he fell on top of me.My back hit the canvas I thought my lie would come out now.But i lied once again and said i was fine.But as I looked up the ramp I saw Chris looking down at me his eyes never leaving me.I knew he knew something....but i just didn't know what it was.The night finally came.The night I though was gonna make all the pain I had inside...just go away.But boy was I ever wrong?  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it in my face  
  
this pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it my face  
  
I walked down the asile with daddy.He had forgaven me like i did to him.As I stood thier in the ring facing Hunter.A big smile in my face.As he just smiled......like whatever.As the singers sang ...and I do admit too that they sang horrible!.I looked at Hunter....thinking what was he thinking that very moment.What would i have to do to get acctually preganant.As I said my vows I waited for Hunter.The he just layed the bomb on me"Steph i see you for what you truly are.......a no good liying BITCH!".My eyes widden and all the pain i had inside just came back.But this time the pain was worse.I saw my father get pedagree and then Hunter pushed me down.He threw the wedding ring.Embarassing me infront of everyone on National Televison.I wanted to cry that very second...but i holded back tears and filled with anger.On Valentines day i didn't go postal like i said i did.I didn't burn anything.I kept them...hoping that he would forgive me.But not one really saw where I went after Raw that night.I ran down the hall into the production trailer.  
  
Nobody told me what you thought  
  
nobody told me what to say  
  
everyone showed you where to turn  
  
told you when to runaway  
  
nobody told you where to hide  
  
nobody told you what to say  
  
everyone showed you where to turn  
  
showed you when to runaway  
  
No one in the world would guess who found me.Chris Jericho.The man who had hated me for so much time was now in this trailer......making me happy.And no not that type of happy.He was talking to me listening to all the pain i had.We talked for about a hour.I had totally forgotten everything i was crying over.I even forgot everything he did to me.At No Way Out Kurt won -fairly- must I add.But then the next night Ric Flair rook away his chance and gave it back to Hunter.I couldn't belive what was happening in my life.I just wanted to...die.Too much pain...to many problems that i couldn't deal with anymore.But yet again I have another idea.This one wasn't for anything to get back together.Becasue i realized that I wasn't holding on the Hunter coatail......he was hanging on to mine.I told Chris Jericho for us to be partners.I trust him.I want him to win at WrestleMania.And give Hunter the beating of his life.To make him feel the pain that I have been feeling.  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it in my face  
  
this pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it my face  
  
Chris Jericho...the Undisputed Champion...the Livng Legend he calls himself.Isnt' really what everyone thinks he is.He's not egotistical.....he's not arrogant.....he's Chris Jericho.The man that I know is kind,loving,caring,genarous.Not the man poeple see on t.v.Even when he's character I see him for who he really is.Were now business partners.He makes all my problems go away.He makes me feel happy...feel good about myself.He's like a breath of fresh air......he let's me breathe.....and he knows the pain i felt.Because he's been knowing all this time.That's why I see Chris for who he is...not what people say he is...and he see's me for me too.  
  
This pain you give to me  
  
you take it all  
  
you take it all away...  
  
explain again to me  
  
you take it all away  
  
explain again to me  
  
take it all away  
  
explain again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R Please no flaming please.I know it's not like the first one but it's 12:37 at night and right now my eyes are half open and half close lol.I'll see if I'll write some more of these during the next set of events :). 


End file.
